


Up In Flames

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment Fire, 256 Oak Street, Engine 26, Truck 16, Squad 1, Ambulance 52…</p>
<p>The voice came over the speaker system and the bells started to go off. The lights and the sirens started up as soon as the five vehicles pulled out of Sinuessa Valley Fire House 26, signaling all in the way to move. It was another call to the already hectic morning. This call was to fire in progress at an eight story walk up. 911 had been dialed by someone trapped on the fifth floor. They had reported structural damage, which meant the danger of this call just went up. </p>
<p>A/N: Trigger warning: Death, fire, mild violence, etc. etc. Please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not beta'd and I haven't had time to read through it so Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. This is a sample of the first chapter of my new Spartacus fic, I don't know when I will work on it but I needed to get this posted. It will come eventually. Sorry again.

**Chapter 1**

 

_Apartment Fire, 256 Oak Street, Engine 26, Truck 16, Squad 1, Ambulance 52…_

The voice came over the speaker system and the bells started to go off. The lights and the sirens started up as soon as the five vehicles pulled out of Sinuessa Valley Fire House 26, signaling all in the way to move. It was another call to the already hectic morning. This call was to fire in progress at an eight-story walk up. 911 had been dialed by someone trapped on the fifth floor. They had reported structural damage, which meant the danger of this call just went up.

“Hey Moreau, when are you going to take Kappel off my hands? Lieutenant Glynn ‘Spartacus’ Daniels of Truck 16 asked over the radio with a laugh.

“I’ve already got one Kappel, why the hell would I want another one? The little shit can’t pull his own weight, as his brother does…so you can keep him.” Lieutenant Amaury Moreau of Rescue Squad 1 said gruffly. He wasn’t too impressed with Duro Kappel, he was a rookie and was a loud mouth.

“I can pull my own weight!” Duro responded, his temper starting to flare and sounding slightly like a four-year-old.

“Shut your mouth Baby Bro and do as you’re told.” Agron Kappel said to his brother over the radio from his seat in the Squad Truck. His younger brother was a good firefighter but he sometimes was a handful to deal with and Agron could understand the frustrations others felt towards him. But hearing his own Lieutenant say that Duro couldn’t pull his own weight pissed him off, sending Agron’s anger and temper rolling like the tide did to the waves. It was the same thing their father had said to them growing up. He knew that he couldn’t say anything to Lt. Moreau about it, though, not without getting flack for it.

“You know your brother is a pain in the ass right?” Saxa Ackerman said from her seat beside Agron, who turned his head towards her his bright green eyes narrowing slightly, and then a smile broke out on his face, showing his gorgeous dimples.

Agron moved his narrowed eyes from Saxa to the person on his other side who let out a chuckle. Donar Hofmann was smiling his bright smile at Agron. “Yes…” Agron chuckled as he watched Donar’s smile grow. Having Saxa talk about Duro was different than others talking about him. She and only a few others, Donar being one of them, could get away with saying things about Duro, without taking the risk of pissing him off. Agron’s felt his own smile widened and he then shook his head. “I do know that…”

He let out a long breath as he glanced out the window as the engine pulled onto the street where the entrance of the building was, there was tons of smoke billowing out of the building, the gold sun was now blocked by the thick smoke and the air was full of ash. He could see the flames through the windows on the sixth, seventh, and eight floors. “This is going to be intense.”

Sax nodded and let out a sigh of her own. Donar gripped Agron’s knee, squeezing and then he pulled his hand away, letting out a grunt of agreement.

Agron picked up his gear and climbed out of the truck following his fellow firefighters, Donar on his heels. He listened as his Lt. called out orders. He was paired up with Saxa and Donar to search the 7th floor. He strained his ears to hear where Spartacus was sending Duro into the fire. He was going to be on the 5th floor with Verenda and Auctus, Agron let out a sigh of relief.

Agron was just about to slide on his facemask when he felt someone grip his arm tightly. He turned to face the person but glanced at Donar and Saxa to see if they were ready in to head into the burning building.

Mira Palomo felt her fingers shake as she let her grip on her best friends arm go. She too glanced away from Agron back towards the Ambulance, to her partner Chadara Mickelakis, new to the job, and looking as scared as Mira felt every time they had to come out to fires like this. Her attention was brought back to Agron as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. “Please be careful.”

Agron smiled at Mira and put placed his other hand on her other shoulder and then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “I am always careful, but I have to go…” He said to her as he pulled away from her. He pulled his face mask on and then replaced the helmet onto his head. “I’ll see you soon!”

“You better!” She replied as she watched Agron join Saxa and Donar and they disappeared into the building.

 

“Agron, I need you to join me on the 8th floor, for one more sweep. Chief wants us to be damn sure that we didn’t miss anyone in there.” Lt. Moreau said to Agron as he stepped up in front of him, Donar, and Saxa. They had got the fire completely out, luckily, but there was significant structural damage done and rumors that not everyone from the apartment building was accounted for.  

“I’ll go with you Lt,” Saxa said as she glanced at Agron. He and Donar had had to carry an over four-hundred-pound man, that had injured his legs down seven flights of stairs and she was worried that they were both spent, physically.

“No, Kappel is coming with me.” Lt. Moreau said with narrowed eyes at Saxa.  

Agron nodded, let out a sigh and then got to his feet. He could feel his muscles burning in his arms and legs and his lower back ached with every step he took, follow Lt. Moreau back up the stairs.

After ten minutes of searching the top floor, finding no one, they made their way back towards the stairs. It had been pretty silent between them, other than calling out for people until Agron opened the door and let Lt. Moreau go through first.

“You know, I only pick on your brot…”

There was an ominous creaking of the floor beneath them, and then a loud snap, just before the floor gave way and Lt. Moreau started falling. Agron stared opened mouthed; it seemed to be happening in slow-motion. He saw Lt. Moreau’s face smash into the floor and then his body started to disappear through the newly opened hole in the floor.

Agron threw himself onto the floor and grabbed Lt. Moreau’s jacket as his head started to disappear through the new hole in the floor, which seemed to be devouring him like a hungry animal. He could feel it as he started to slide on the floor as he tried to slow the other man’s body down. Agron braced his foot in the doorway and let out an anguished yell as he felt his shoulder pop with the weight. “I need backup, BACKUP NOW…” He forced out into the radio.

Lt. Moreau was still, head dropped forward. The alarm attached to his jacket started sounding. Agron closed his eyes and let out a loud grunt, followed by a yell as he tried to hoist, the unconscious body up out of the hole. The alarm stopped sounding, but started again, once Agron stopped moving the body.

He knew that the only hope he had was to hold onto Moreau’s jacket, keeping there until the others could reach them. He heard voices screaming and footsteps, running up the stairs. “Be careful the stairs might give way!” Agron growled out as loud as he could, through the pain he was now feeling in his entire body.  

 

It all seemed to be happening in double speed now, and Agron wished it would all go back to seemingly slow-motion. Agron couldn’t get the sound out of his head, the alarm of a fallen firefighter, an alarm that didn’t stop until they had hauled Lt. Amaury Moreau’s body out of that hole. Nobody was saying anything. The hospital waiting room was full of firefighters, paramedics, and cops. The silence was almost deafening. They all knew it was bad, they were just waiting for the confirmation from the doctors to make it final.

Agron had known it wasn’t good just by the look on Mira’s face earlier when they had loaded his Lt. into the ambulance. He wasn’t going to make it. Agron half expected Moreau to come walking out of those double doors with the stupid shit eating grin on his face, and make some harsh comment about Duro, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

He dropped his elbows to his knees and placed his head into his hands, running his fingers roughly through his hair. He snapped his head back up when he heard footsteps rushing towards the waiting area. It was Crixus Moreau, the last person Agron wanted to see right now, but Crixus was Amaury’s brother so he had more right to be here than any of they did.

Crixus as a hot-head, even worse than Agron himself was, and for some reason, he hated Agron. Agron knew that this happening would just make the tension between them even worse.

“You…” Growled Crixus as he pointed his finger at Agron and started towards him.

Donar, Spartacus, Saxa, Duro, and Lugo Ackerman, Saxa’s very muscular cousin, stood up, blocking Crixus’ way to Agron.

Agron watched as Crixus fought his way past all of them, towards him the only ones left between Agron and a very angry Crixus was Duro and Saxa. Agron pushed Duro out of the way not wanting his little brother to get hurt and the next thing he knew he was flying sideways himself; Crixus’ fist had connected with Agron’s jaw.

“If he dies I am going to fucking kill you!” Crixus roared as Barca Saber and Auctus Kokinos pulled him away back out into the hallway.    

  

 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hiya Readers,

First of all, this is not a chapter update, nor is a hiatus notice, but I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.

I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on _Love Amongst The Ruins_ , _We Stitch These Wounds_ , and _Bred To Kill Them All_ , only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing my novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!

So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.

XoXo

Ama   


End file.
